Beetle Adventure Racing!/Notes/Securing the License Agreement
Name of xx: Electronic Arts in Development of Beetle Adventure Racing for the Nintendo 64. REDWOOD CITY, Calif.--(BUSINESS WIRE)--Jan. 14, 1999-- Leading Interactive Game Publisher Secures License Agreement With Volkswagen to Feature the Award-Winning New Beetle in Racing Title Developed Exclusively for the Next Generation 64-Bit System Electronic Arts™ (Nasdaq:ERTS), the world's largest interactive entertainment software company, announces the upcoming release of Beetle® Adventure Racing, a revolutionary new interactive entertainment racing game developed exclusively for the Nintendo® 64 system. Electronic Arts (EA) has licensed the rights to feature Volkswagen's award-winning New Beetle® in the game, which combines key gameplay features from the most popular interactive gaming genres. In securing this prominent automobile license, EA becomes the first company to officially feature Volkswagen licensed vehicles in an interactive entertainment title. The game is scheduled for a spring 1999 release. "We believe our game will help redefine the racing category across all platforms," said Hanno Lemke, senior producer at EA. "Beetle Adventure Racing takes an innovative approach to how players will engage in gaming by fusing the fun and explorative nature of the adventure genre with the intense and competitive excitement of the racing category. "Complementing the game's fun and over the top action is the highly appealing and distinctive New Beetle, a car which is fun and hip, recognized and loved world over for its endearing personality and character, and which appeals to adults and kids alike." Unlike any other title available on the N64™, Beetle Adventure Racing strives to create a new game category by combining cross category features, such as an array of action-packed adventure excursions with high-adrenaline racing elements. Game players will race in the New Beetle while interacting not only with other opponents, but the environment as well, in the form of multiple routes, hidden areas and surprise short cuts. Adding to the breadth of the title is the ability to find and acquire power-ups such as nitro for a short blast of speed, or bonus points cleverly placed about the tracks which, when found in the game's Championship Mode, awards the player with additional bonus items and game cheats. Beetle Adventure Racing will feature extremely crisp graphics and special effects, power ups for added car performance, intuitive car handling and control, customized cars to select from once earned and expansive 3-D areas to race on and explore. Each of the track environments have been designed so that players will be able to drive and explore almost anywhere, including additional locales accessible only when players veer and drive off the beaten paths. Another key feature to the title will be the multi-player Beetle Battle mode in which up to four players can engage in competitive racing events inside nine unique battle arenas. In Beetle Battle, each player must find and collect a series of colored lady bug icons while using defensive and offensive power ups to outwit their opponents. Once all the lady bug icons are obtained, racers will attempt to find and cross the finish line while fending off opponents who will be able to steal assets from the other players and cause havoc. For instance, players who acquire certain power-ups will be able to fire off special rockets that steal their opponents' lady bugs, or even handicap their opponents by inverting their screens upside down forcing them to race upside down as though they were on the ceiling. Enhancing the game's uniqueness is the fun of driving the distinctly shaped, highly acclaimed New Beetle from Volkswagen. Motor Trend Magazine recently announced the selection of the New Beetle as the '99 Import Car of the Year. In naming the winner, Motor Trend applauded the New Beetle's artful styling, outstanding value, excellent safety designs, roomy interior, fine-tuned suspension and inviting, fun-to-drive nature. Beetle Adventure Racing is scheduled for release in spring 1999 for the Nintendo® 64 system. The game is being co-developed by Paradigm Entertainment and Electronic Arts Canada and will be published by EA worldwide in such territories as: North America, Europe, South East Asia and South America. Additionally, the game will have Rumble Pak™ and Controller Pak support, and will carry an "E" (Everyone) ESRB rating. More information can be found on the EA product web site: www beetleracing com. Paradigm Entertainment, Inc. is an emerging leader in interactive game development, receiving high praise for the 3D technology and attention to detail featured in its games. The privately held, Dallas-based company has been creating entertainment applications for home and location-based entertainment since 1992. More information about Paradigm can be found on the Internet at http www pe-i com. Electronic Arts, headquartered in Redwood City, is the world's leading interactive entertainment software company. Founded in 1982, Electronic Arts posted revenues of $909 million for fiscal 1998. The company develops, publishes and distributes software worldwide for personal computers and advanced entertainment systems. Electronic Arts markets its products under seven brand names: Electronic Arts, EA SPORTS™, Maxis™, Origin Systems™, Bullfrog™ Productions, Ltd., Westwood Studios™ and Jane's® Combat Simulations. More information about EA's products and full text of press releases can be found on the Internet at http www ea com. Note to Editors: Electronic Arts, EA SPORTS, Maxis, Origin Systems, Bullfrog and Westwood Studios, are trademarks or registered trademarks of Electronic Arts or its wholly owned subsidiaries in the United States and/or other countries. Jane's is a registered trademark of Jane's Information Group Ltd.. Volkswagen trademarks design patents and copyrights are used with the approval of the owner. PlayStation is a registered trademark of Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. Nintendo 64, N64 and Rumble Pak are a trademarks of Nintendo of America, IncAll other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. COPYRIGHT 1999 Business Wire No portion of this article can be reproduced without the express written permission from the copyright holder. Copyright 1999, Gale Group. All rights reserved. Gale Group is a Thomson Corporation Company.